Halloween Surprise
by myrealitygirl
Summary: Spike loses a bet but gains a WILLOW!


Title: Halloween Surprise!

Author: My Reality Girl Parts: 1/2 Rating: NC17 Pairing: W/S (is there any other)

Summary: A suggestion from Spikesbuffybot after she played me the song Save a horse ride a cowboy by Big n Rich - who could ever resist Spike in a cowboy hat!

Authors Note: For Spikesbuffybot1 - as requested!!! ENJOY! Feedback: I live for it!! Send it to Website: Where all my fic lives: .com/myrealitygirl/  
Song: Save A Horse (Ride A Cowboy)

( ) shows thoughts.

* * *

Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city

I make a lot of noise Cause the girls They are so pretty

Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy

And the girls say Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says Save a horse, Ride a cowboy!

* * *

1/1

(Bloody Stupid! I must be! I mean look at me - done up like a dog's dinner. Just to prove a point to a chit - A HUMAN CHIT AT THAT!)

Never let it be said that Spike was a bad loser - and he always paid his debts - but this?

Spike looked down at himself and groaned - if Angel saw him now he'd land square on his arse in shock.

Spike grinned slightly - now that he wouldn t mind seeing actually - the great Angelus stunned in to silence.

Wonder if he's gonna be there tonight? - didn't think to ask who was going)

All Spike knew was that he had to wear this ridiculous outfit and meet the chit at Giles's in ...

Grabbing his hat he ran out the door - and set off for the Watcher's apartment at breakneck speed.

Even Spike's thoughts had decided to be dumb tonight - shaking his head as he reached the courtyard he stopped - pulled a cigarette from his back pocket and lit it - taking a deep pull on the nib he idly wandered up to the front door.

Letting himself in, he looked around - no one, not a soul to be seen.

"OI! Anyone about?"

"I'll be down in a moment -the others are meeting us there" a soft voice called from the landing above.

Flopping on to the sofa he waited - his boot tapping to some unknown beat, until he heard the faint click of heels on the stairs.

Turning slightly - he froze - when he saw the girl - no scrub that - woman before him.

Standing slowly he walked to the foot of the stairs and let his eyes travel over her - shiny black heels encased small feet, black stockings led to a vibrant red dress - low cut and tight - a slight ruffle at the bust causing his eyes to slow over the expanse of creamy white skin and cleavage he could see - who knew she had one!

Pulling his eyes up he met full red lips and sexy green eyes - her gorgeous red hair pulled on top of her head and fastened with two feathers - one red and one black.

Spike gulped "Willow?"

Willow too seemed to be in some sort of trance - her eyes feasting on the man before her.

He had always been sexy as hell - but damn! She could eat him with a spoon!

His normal tight black jeans were replaced with equally tight dark blue ones - a blue and black plaid shirt which was partially covered by his denim jacket - looking at his feet she spotted soft brown cowboy boots - but it was the jet black Stetson he was wearing that was making her go gooey.

He looked every inch the boy-toy - dark, dangerous and sexy as hell.

(Haven't I already said that? Well hell he deserves it twice over)

"Hi Spike" her voice was soft, husky - she wasn t trying to be sexy - it was just her vocal cords seemed to have forgotten how to work.

"You look great pet" his voice low as he looked at her, his head tilted as if seeing her for the first time.

"So do you - thanks for doing this - I really didn t want to alone to the dance" her eyes met his and he saw for the first time a flash of vulnerability streak through them.

"My pleasure" his brain was ticking with just how much pleasure the little witch could bring him.

He d always known she was pretty, but tonight she had surpassed that and had gone straight to amazing.

Spike took a step towards her and asked "So just how thankful are you?" he whispered - now standing eye to eye with her - she was still one step up and looking a little like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Huh? Oh! Very thankful - I have no idea to how I m gonna repay you for this" nibbling her lip nervously.

"How about a kiss?"

"A KISS! - you - me? A kiss?" her face flushed and she frowned slightly.

"Uh huh - unless that's distasteful to you?" he waited a full ten seconds and then she moved forward and kissed his cheek!

"Am I your uncle? No - now I want a proper kiss or I'm going nowhere"

"But Spike..."

She got no further as Spike closed the distance between them and covered her lips with his - he heard her gasp and smiled as he curled his tongue inside her hot mouth.

Willow was in shock!

(This is not supposed to be happening! - Yet!)

She felt Spikes hands settle on her waist and sighed - her own hands curling in to his nape - dislodging the hat as her hands burrowed through his hair - holding him closer - keeping his lips on hers.

After what seemed an age Spike pulled back so Willow could breathe and was rewarded with a soft mewl of disappointment - lust filled green eyes met his.

"That s how you kiss" he grinned - his eyes opening wide as she tugged his lips back to hers

"Show me again" she whispered - her breath hot on his face as she claimed his lips a second time - her hands travelling down his back as their lips and tongues duelled and mated again.

Willows hands stroked his butt and she giggled when she heard him growl deep in his throat.

"Your playing with fire little gir"l he told her.

"So burn me already" she replied - happy beyond belief when he looked at her in shock for a moment - then when her words seeped through he bent suddenly and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Your coming with me" he growled - grabbing his hat from the floor he all but run up the stairs to his old room.

Willow was giggling a he plonked her on the bed.

"My god you are beautifu" he whispered - laying her back he back to nuzzle and kiss every inch of exposed skin he could find - Willow felt his hands at the zipper on the back and she stood so he could undo it.

The red material pooled at her feet as Spike kissed his way down her now exposed belly - pausing only to remove her bra and panties.

Willow felt like her breath was stuck somewhere beneath her rib cage - her heart hammered and her pulse raced as she felt his cool lips on her skin.

Daring to look down at him she found herself caught in his gaze - her hand trailed over his shoulder and up to twine in his hair - he groaned and Willow felt like she going under.

"Lay down Willow" he growled as he felt her sag against him - the pleasure he was invoking was stealing her breath.

Willow lay back on the bed and opened her eyes - gazing at him as he looked at her body lain before him.

"Hmm - I think we can have a lot of fun Red - don t you?"

Willow nodded numbly - her mind having fled many minutes ago.

"Lay back and close your eyes - I got a surprise for you" he whispered - pulling off his jacket and boots and hat.

Noticing for the first time that she had obviously used his room to change in - the glass sitting on the bedside cabinet giving him a delicious thought!

Willow frowned - but deciding the expression on his face hardly looked homicidal.

(That's it, he's gonna shag ya to death but what a way to go!)

Lying back she closed her eyes - if she d seen the flash in Spike s eyes she may have worried instead she lay peaceful and gloriously naked before him.

Spike moved around the room - silently collecting the things he would need - thankful that the watcher hadn't made him collect all his belongs when he had left.

Slipping the silken cords around the iron bedposts and making small loops for Willow's slim wrists he settled over her - leaning forward he kissed her deeply - making sure her mind was otherwise engaged as he slipped the soft bounds around her wrists.

Willow jerked away as she felt the coolness of the cords tighten.

"Spike?" her voice rough and a little scared.

"Shush Red - just a little game - wanna play?" kissing down her body slowly - his lips closing over her nipple - tugging gently until she groaned in pleasure.

"Well?" he whispered - arching a scarred eyebrow in question.

Willow nodded "I'll probably lose -I always do" she replied softly.

Spike moved up the bed again - an arm on either side of her as he kissed her jaw "If we play this right we'll both be winners baby"

Spike moved away again and took off his jacket throwing it to the floor - he picked up the glass Willow had used earlier - the outside hazy with small droplets of water collecting on the cold glass.

Spike tilted it and dropped an ice cube in to his palm - Willow frowned for a moment then her eyes met his and went wide as she realised what was about to happen.

Pulling with her arms - struggling in vein to get up she shook her head "UH UH!! No way!! Spike . don t look at me like that - SPIKE!" she cried as she felt the ice touch her ankle.

"What? You don t like this?" he asked innocently.

Running the slowly melting ice up her calf - his tongue lapping up the water and warming the chilled skin as he went, swirling around her knee cap he continued up to her thigh - Willow was gasping from the coldness of the ice and the sexiness of the moment.

"Spike" she moaned as she watched him pop the ice cube in between his blunt teeth.

Leaning over her prone body he began drawing lazy circles over her stomach - dipping in to her navel, he grinned as she arched up for more.

Deciding he had not tortured her enough he slid the ice across the apex of her thighs - hearing her cry out as he touched her hot pussy.

"OH!"

Willow squirmed under his touch - her breath catching in her throat as she felt him rub the ice lightly over her clit - her back arched sharply under his touch - and her eyes went wide.

Spike ran the ice around and over her clit - chilling her very core - when it was all gone he looked up at her flushed face.

"Bit chilly Red?" he grinned as she turned dazed eyes to his.

The sensations coursing through her body were twisted quickly as she felt his cool mouth settle over her- his tongue dancing over the already sensitive flesh.

His lips closing over the jangled bundle of nerves - she screamed in delight and surprise as she felt him suck hard - her body thrashing under him as she felt her cool flesh heated again.

"Spike!!! I can t - oh god!!!" she moaned - her head shaking from side to side as she tried to comprehend the feelings running through her.

Spike pointed his tongue and thrust in hard - grinning as he felt her cum - her muscles trying to pull him deeper.

"Spike - please!!" Willow moaned her small hands twisted around the bonds that held her.

"What ya need baby?" he purred - licking her clit avidly as he felt another orgasm crash through her.

Looking in to Spike's pale eyes she all but growled "You - now!"

Spike felt his body harden almost painfully at the wanton look on her face - pushing two long fingers deep inside - his thumb rubbing her clit - he moved up her body, his clever fingers never stopping their frantic pace.

Leaning over her he kissed her deeply - groaning as her felt the little redhead suck on his tongue.

"Jesus Willow!" he moaned - pulling back to watch the tremors take her body once more.

Feeling her break beneath him again he brought his coated fingers to her lips and groaned as she sucked them clean - rolling from the bed he tore the clothes from his body - his eyes never leaving the prone girl laying so decadently on the bed - eyes bright and body flushed - she called to every thing in him.

Willow watched Spike s hurried movements and moaned softly at the sight he was - tall, proud and oh so ready for her.

She could hardly believe this was happening - she had meant to seduce Spike, not the other way around - the need for a date for the Bronze Halloween party a small lie - one she knew he couldn t resist - especially if she made it in to a small wager.

It has been easier than she had imagined to get Spike to take the bet - he must have known he'd lose?

"Ready baby?" he purred - pulling her thoughts back to the man before her.

Willow could only nod as Spike crawled up the bed towards her - the muscles on his arms and shoulders bunching and clenching with every move.

Her mouth was dry and no words could pass her lips at the raw need she saw etched on his sharp features.

Spike leant down and softly kissed her lips - his tongues gliding along her full bottom lip until she arched towards him - he smiled and pulled back, settling between her satiny thighs - his cock hard and glistening - waiting for her to give him permission.

He didn t have to wait long - Willow s eyes were fixed on him - her body trembling with anticipation.

"Spike? Please!"

Positioning himself - he pushed in slowly - wanting to savour every moment - every stroke of her body against his.

Her back arched - pulling him deeper - he heard her breath hitch and watched as her eyes slowly met his.

Deepening the strokes he watched her, watched her eyes flash and body go taut - soft moans spilling from her mouth - growing in volume with every thrust.

Sliding his hands under her butt he drove in to her hard - holding her frantic hips as he rode her mercilessly - long legs wrapping round him and holding him to her.

"Please baby" her voice harsh and needy -begging him.

Spike smiled but said nothing -just reached around and rubbed her clit - sending the little redhead in to yet another spasm.

Feeling her tight body clench around his own he gritted his teeth - determined to hold back but unable top do so as Willow cried his name in pleasure - spilling himself deep with in her - calling her name as he did so.

Spike reached up and ripped the ties that were holding her and sighed as he felt her sharp nails trailing down his skin - a soft growl falling from his lips, and a giggle coming from hers as he held her tight.

An hour later Spike and Willow walked into the Bronze hand in hand - looking for their (her) friends.

Spotting Giles's huge Indian headdress they looked at each other and laughed - the watcher had gone completely overboard!

Buffy was sitting next to him in a buckskin suit - Annie Oakley to a T - Dawn was pouting at something Buffy had obviously said - her long dark hair hanging in two plaits, looking like she had just walked out of a Little house on the prairie .

Willow laughed outright as she caught sight of Xander and Anya - they appeared to be having a heated discussion over Anya's VERY naughty Nun outfit - what that had to do with the wild west Willow could not fathom - although Xander's Sheriff s outfit fit right in.

Willow went to walk over to them when she felt Spike's hand close around her wrist - looking back at him she smiled as he nodded towards the dance floor - a slow song had just started.

Pulling her though the crowd Spike pulled her tight against his body - her arms around his neck - his hands snug on her waist - moving slowly to the music Willow felt herself listening to the song and grinning slightly - perfect words for a perfect moment.

Baby, I'm too lost in you

Caught in you

Lost in everything about you

So deep, I can't sleep

I can't think

I just think about the things that you do

I'm too lost in you

A plan formed in her mind and she grinned into Spike's neck - Spike pulled back and looked at her.

"What you thinking pet?" he whispered - frowning slightly at the mischievous look on her face.

"Nothing" she grinned.

"Uh huh - so thinking of payback huh? Never gonna be able to top THAT Red" he laughed - then froze as he felt Willows lips close over his earlobe - her voice soft and husky in his ear - causing a shiver to dance along his spine.

"Just remember Spike, payback's a bitch - and this bitch bites" grinning she turned and walked back to her friends - leaving a slightly stunned and very worried looking blonde vamp standing awestruck in the middle of the heaving dance floor.

Watching a very powerful and hugely sexy witch wink over her shoulder at him.

(I knew I should have never had made that bet with her - girls a demon with a chess board , stupid bloody game anyway - but it does look like my evenings shaping up to be most memorable!)

THE END???


End file.
